This invention concerns an integrated system for drawing and spinning operations in the processing of textiles. To be more exact, the invention concerns a system that provides for direct connection between the spinning units and the relative drawing units feeding the spinning units.
The system is applied advantageously to the feed of sliver to spinning machines which may be of any known type.
The state of the art covers the problems linked to the carriage and positioning of containers holding the slivers of fibres, particularly so if the slivers are held in cans and the carrying and positioning have to be carried out to the positions of feed on the spinning machines.
A plurality of solutions to overcome these problems has been disclosed, particularly as regards the feeding of opened spinning machines. In this latter case, to which we shall refer in the description hereinafter but which might also concern other types of spinning machines or other machines processing slivers not contained in cans, the known solutions generally include trolleys which are governed by one or more spinning machines and which run along preset tracks in carrying full and/or empty cans to and from suitable temporary storage points for the cans. The trolleys work on one side of a machine at a time in travelling on their preset path.
Examples of such solutions are disclosed in WO-A-06358, FR-A-2,367,843, DE-A-3,440,598 and DE-A-3,505,494.
Solutions are also known in which the trolleys working on the spinning machines are suitable to handle and fill with sliver the empty cans at the place where the cans are used.
For this purpose the trolleys themselves carry a temporary stock of sliver and are equipped with devices able to deposit the sliver in cans which have been emptied during the spinning.
Examples of these solutions are disclosed in EP-A-87202222.3 and EP-A-89105789.9.
All the proposed solutions are very expensive and are particularly inflexible as regards their application. Moreover, they entail preset paths and dimensions which may block the normal movement between the relative rooms and between the machines within the spinning room.